my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Akagi
Kaede Akagi (赤木 楓) also known as Soteria (ソテリア), is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kaede is a small girl, both in height and build. She has slightly tan skin with four freckles underneath both eyes. She has long, straight golden-brown hair this is commonly pulled into twintails. When her hair is down it reaches past her shoulders. She has round, amber eyes that glow while using her Quirk. During school hours, she wears the normal female U.A. uniform. Her hero costume mostly consists of an orange body suit that almost covers her body completely, stopping at her ankles, wrists and half-way up her neck. Her hands and feet are covered by heavy duty gloves and boots. The material of her body suit is durable and strong, giving her more protection. She also wears an orange visor to keep her face safe. For aesthetic design, Kaede has accessories in her hair and a yellow belt which hold two bags that contain first-aid supplies such as bandages, antiseptic and pain killers. Personality Kaede is a very friendly and open girl. She is quick to make friends and isn't afraid to speak up and draw attention to herself. Kaede has a strong sense of protection which led to her desire to become a hero. She is very protective of those she cares about as well as those who can't help themselves. Due to this protective nature, Kaede can often be stubborn and refuse to give up. This can be a good thing, but often it puts her in danger with her refusal to give up or run even when it's the best option. Abilities Overall Abilities- Due to her small stature, Kaede has worked hard to hone her physical skills. She has worked hard on physical strength, but still lacks to gain significant muscle mass. She tries to make up for this by attempting to perfect her speed and agility. She is very quick with high reflexes, allowing her to dodge many attacks and move around the battle field with ease. Quirk Protect- Kaede's Quirk allows her to create a protective barrier. She can vary the size of it, including surrounding an area with it. If the shield takes too much damage then it will break and it takes time to recharge before Kaede can make a new one. The larger the shield, the thinner it is and the easier it can be destroyed. Stats Trivia *Kaede's first name translates to maple (楓) and her surname translates to red tree ( 赤木) *Kaede's hero name, Soteria, is the Greek Goddess of protection *Kaede is separate from Aki and the other members of the story My Hero Academia: Burning Bright as she is an insert OC *Kaede's hairstyle is inspired by Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. *Kaede is an insert OC, taking place alongside the canon characters of Class 1-A on their adventures. *Her favorite season in autumn *She loves iced coffee Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Pandora910